ftonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia Lesfer
Nadia Lesfer Nadia Lesfer is a fictional character from "Fairy Tales of Nadia" Comics by Chahine Essedik (sedik) Sfar. Name: Nadia Surname: Lesfer Age:'16 '''birth date:'6 June 1995 'Nationality:'French/Tunisian 'Gender:'Female '''Religion: Muslim Father: Adel Lesfer Mother:'''George de la Marie '''Brothers/sisters: Nada bitoucha (step-sister) First appearance: Fairy's birth History: In 2005 a first attempt of this Character with a first Name as "Caroline", the Name was updated in 2007 to "Nadia". Biography: Nadia Lesfer was Born in 6 June 1995, in Paris, France, She was bold as her hair started growing in the age of 3, Her father Adel Lesfer had argued with her Mother George de la Marie regrading moving The girl to Tunisia or keeping her in France, few days He Divorced his wife, and took Nadia with him to Tunisia where the child started Studying in Mahdia in the age of 5, it was difficult for her to learn Arabic as French is her native language, but she learned it well in the end of the first Grade in the primary school, in the age of 8, Nadia got an adopted old sister who Adel called her "Nada". The 12 years old New step sister was actually a child keeper was hired by Adel because he's busy, Nadia loves her step sister, she always counts on her with certain situations, she was happy until Adel married another Wife, who he had problems with her and beated her in front of the little Nadia, the little girl got troubled psychologicly due to her parent's disputation, but thanks to her Step-sister Nada, Nadia got much better, In the age of 14, Nadia grown up and she started realizing that there can Never be a perfect life, a life without problems, few months later, she got kidnapped by David mc Ekra and she got rescued from him after few days, once David Got arrested, A group of doctors confirmed that Nadia is Fine and nothing suspecious had happened to her,but since that day she hated David for what he did, he forced her to date his son against her will. Powers Nadia has a fire super powers, She found her fire powers when she was attacked by the "Electro worm" in the haunted castle, where Nadia set the dead princess' spirit who got into Nadia's body and printed a fire symbol in her forehead in the first episode "Fairy's Birth" Appearance: Nadia is white Pink Haired Girl, she also got her eye colours pink, She got a Turtle Neck Shirt, Blue jeans, and a pair of sport shoes, In "First Meeting" she wears Pink/purple Shirt, Purple Skirt, a Pantyhose and a Pair of pink high Boots, while in "Imperian War#1 and #2", Nadia appears in a Green T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Pantyhose and a Pair of flat slippers. She wears a white skirt pyjama, which appeared in "Fairy's Birth". Social Life: In the age of 16 , Nadia became an unsocialable girl, she had no Friends at the secondary school, in her town, except some from Online Forums, she always gets humiliated by Fiona mc Ekra, the younger Daughter of David, with Amir Bold and Samantha Nyte when she hadn't known her yet, This Returns to her kind independent personality and sometimes the clothes she wears. Nadia's Buddies: Nadia's usual Buddies are: Samantha Nyte, Fathia One, "UNNAMED" and Jihed, She meets them in Secondary School, Her house, Sam's House and a secret place called "The Lair". In "First Meeting" All other Chracters started appearing, Except Samantha Nyte which she firstly appeared in "Fairy's Birth".